The invention is directed to an arrangement for carrying horizontally and vertically adjustable data processing devices, wherein the arrangement comprises two legs which are connected at the upper end with a horizontally arranged carrier for carrying and guiding a member, e.g. in the form of a slide or carriage, which member supports a data processing device by means of a column.
Such an arrangement is known from DE-A-No. 34 15 497. The vertical adjustment of the data processing device is effected by means of feet which are vertically adjustable. This requires an expensive crank drive with corresponding gear units for each adjustable foot.